Under Pressure a Rufus Shinra love story
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: "A ring can bind all." Rufus Shinra/OC
1. Youthful Brillance

Chapter 1: "...and his eyes seemed to Gleam with a Youthful Brilliance."

Rufus, only twenty-one strolled through the doors of the large, glowing, building with Reno and Rude behind him. The strobe lights seemed to slow as everyone in the club turned and faced them. A man scampered over to Rufus with scotch on the rocks, he grabbed it and grinned. Everyone in the club stayed frozen until they walked completely through the front door, Reno snapped towards the D.J and the music and lights picked up again. Rude and Reno walked behind Rufus grinning at the women that began to gravitate towards them.

"RENO!" yelled one pushing out of the crowd,

"Tifa, what's up!" he said pulling her into a hug. They began making small talk and walking in unison with Rufus again. He sat down in a huge chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Women had begun to flock the second he sat and they tried to catch his attention. He was sipping his scotch when he noticed a very familiar girl walk through the doors of "Ascension", he waved a hand towards her and she strolled over. She had long black hair that swooped down to the top of her butt. She was wearing a blouse, black and grey, that had no sleeves and a V-neck. She completed the outfit with medium length shorts and black heels. Her blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than the lights.

"Evie!" said Rufus, shaking off the other women and embracing her.

"I still don't know why I hang out with you, with all these women and club trips, honestly Rufus!"

"He's trying to piss off his dad!" laughed Reno.

"I am assuming he is succeeding!" grinned Evie. This was the third club trip for the foursome of friends. Rufus smiled,

"He loves to show me that insane professor and I love to do this!"

Rufus awoke from the dream…er flashback, with a start. That was two days before his father's death. He had almost forgotten about those days.

"Are you ok?" asked Elena, who was standing in the doorway.

"Uh…WHAT TIME IS IT!" He bolted up,

"Its 10:30 am sir, I was just about to wake you up, the meeting is in a half an hour." She said calmly. She helped him out of bed and into the wheel chair and led him out into the hallway towards the bathroom where Reno was waiting for him.

"'Bout time boss!" chuckled Reno.

After Rufus was dressed and ready he was led out towards the company limo waiting to transport him.

"Hi!" smiled Evie kissing him on the check.

"Yeah, your girlfriend wanted to go boss!" smiled Reno closing the door and getting into the passenger's seat of the limo.

"You look beautiful as always." smiled Rufus, Evie blushed and they began to talk as they always did, easily, calmly, and with great vigor and emotion. After several minutes they pulled into the venue. Evie ran to the other end of the limo and helped him into his chair while Reno began to watch the paparazzi swarm.

"MR. SHINRA MR. SHINRA! WHO'S THE GIRL!" They screamed flashing picture after picture of the three of them fleeing into the large steel building.

After the meeting Reno pushed Rufus out into the hallway where they found Evie crying into her palms, her heels kicked off and her black dress getting wrinkled.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" shouted Rufus practically throwing himself towards her. She gave him a magazine with a picture of her pushing him into the building covering her face. In large print over the picture were the words: SHINRA HIRES PROSTITUTE FOR MEETING WITH IMPORTANT OFFICIALS! WHO IS THIS GIRL AND WHY HAS SHE BEEN SUCH A SECRET! OBVIOUSLY A LADY OF THE NIGHT!

"She's my girlfriend you bastards!" snarled Rufus.

"Why would people write that!" asked Reno.

"CALL UP THIS MAGAZINE! NO! CALL EVERY MAGAZINE! I AM HOLDING A PRESS CONFERENCE, TODAY! NOW!" Reno nodded and began dialing Elena's number to get all this information to headquarters. Evie stared at him,

"What are doing," she whispered.

"Fixing this." He tossed the paper down the hallway and rolled himself towards the elevator leaving Reno in a fierce phone conversation and Evie to be staring in disbelief of his behavior.

Evie sat backstage of the press conference hearing the voices of hundreds of reporters. She smoothed out the dress she was told to wear, a long black dress with grey and navy sequins running up the sides. Her black hair was up in a curled ponytail that traveled down the left side of her face. She was given long silver earrings and a high pair of heels, Elena and a "fashion team" were told to dress her up with everything they could, which annoyed her because she had always thought herself beautiful on her own and she truly though she didn't need their help, but apparently this was more of a different world than she had realized.

Out of nowhere she heard Rufus voice pick up on the speakers.

"Good afternoon and thank you for being here today, I know many of you have questions and I will be pleased to answer all of them, but for now I want to address the main topic of this conference. This 'women' that all of you are dying to know hear about. Her name is Evelynn Rose Falen and she is my girlfriend of five years. We have been friends for about seven years and began dating shortly after the death of my…dearest…father. She is here today and will be coming out shortly, she is just getting ready for all of you. She is as old as I am, which we will not be addressing with so many cameras," the crowd laughed and Reno walked towards her,

"It's time darling!" he smiled and helped her up, the dress was hard to move in, and led her towards the side entrance of the stage.

"I've never seen him like this before. He is being so…nice. Even to me….." she whispered.

"I know….so strange…he must actually like you." laughed Reno as he pushed her out onto the stage.

Rufus' eyes were ignited with the shimmering lights of the sequins hitting the bright lights in the conference room. Evie looked gorgeous, better than he had ever seen her. He felt his mouth drop open and tried to quickly regain his press conference face.

"Ladies and gentlemen Evelynn!" he said into the microphone. She waved towards them and took a sit next to Rufus.

"This is crazy there are so many people!" she whispered haphazardly. Rufus found himself, for the third time in his life speechless; the first being when his mother died and the second being when he had to give a speech at his father's funeral that he didn't hear about until the day of.

"I guess we will be taking questions now." said Evie quietly into the microphone.

"MR. SHINRA OVER HERE!" screamed one man. Rufus was awakened from Evie's trance and nodded towards the man.

"You've been dating for five years, what's the best part thus far?"

"Probably waking up and knowing that she is mine I mean look at her." He said awestruck. Evie starred at him, Rufus was usually very stiff and cold, especially after the Geostigma spread, put since about three days ago, he has been super sweet and couldn't stop starring at her, she couldn't help but be slightly concerned, the Rufus he was becoming wouldn't have done half of what he had for her let alone hold a press conference to clear her name. She sat back quietly in her chair and listened to him answer seven more questions. He then picked on a woman in a long skirt and blue blouse,

"Mr. Shinra, since you have been together for so long, why don't you marry her?" Evie blushed and was about to respond when Rufus interrupted her,

"You make a very good point there; I mean why haven't I married her!" Evie starred at him as if he were a mental patient. He snapped and Reno ran in and helped lower him to the ground. He braced Rufus so that he was on his knees but all of his weight was being pushed on Reno. Rufus reached into his pockets and pulled out a little black box,

"Evelynn Rose Falen, you are the most amazing and gorgeous women I have ever met," Evie began to realize what was going on, he was on his knees, making a speech, the box, "you have been with me ever since my father died, and you have supported me and backed me up on everything I have ever wanted to do." Evie began to sob into her hands, "You have helped me eradicate so many of my flaws and now I see you helping me through this…struggle…Evelynn, I love you more than I could ever love anyone, will you marry me?" Evelynn stood there sobbing for about two seconds before she realized he had asked the question and was awaited her response. Her voice squeaked out a little, incomprehensible sound, and then she gave up on speaking and nodded rapidly. Rufus slid the ring on her finger and Reno began to lift him upward.

"YES!" she screamed jumping in the air. She bent over and kissed him about five times before finally meeting his lips and connected with him. His lips seemed softer, his head seemed to fall easily in her hands, and his eyes seemed to gleam with a youthful brilliance.

Thousands of cameras snapped and applause erupted through the silence of the proposal. Over twenty broadcasting stations showed Midgar and so many other towns and cities what had gone on in the past ten minutes leaving Cloud Strife to join in a universal applause.


	2. How Could I Forget 02

Under Pressure a Rufus Shinra Love Story:

02

_Rufus slammed his phone on his desk and climbed out the window, he was only on the second floor of the apartments. He hopped on his motorcycle and texted Reno._

_Get Evie and meet me at Floran's._

_He speed down the road pushing 100 mph. When he was out of the Shinra "compound" he slowed slightly, let the local officers follow, he was Rufus freaking Shinra and he could do whatever he wanted. When he got to the club he could hear Reno had taken the Force Flush, a relative of the Lamborghini. When he walked into Floran's people didn't freeze as they normally did, not like it mattered, he was to enter the VIP section not this dump. He slapped a scowl on his face and walked towards the back._

"_Name." said the slut at the door. She was barely wearing clothes, but her make-up covered up most of her. Rufus actually starred at her in horror before mustering up his response._

"_Rufus Shinra." She pushed the door open and stared in awe at him, as if he had morphed into another person before her eyes._

_This time the reaction was proper; people froze, and came at him quickly with drinks and dancing. Rather than sitting, he found himself dancing a bit, something he never did without Reno since he was fifteen, when he first started going to these places. Speaking of Reno, where was he? Rufus turned his attention from Nadia, the girl dancing in front of him towards the door, Reno was nowhere in sight. He ignored and faced Nadia again who as if on cue began dancing more risky, as if he would take her home! He starred at DJ for no more than two seconds before he realized there was no music playing. Nadia, now frozen, starred at the door._

"_REN-"shouted Rufus, now the only one talking turned towards the door._

"_CRAP!" he began running towards the back._

"_RUFUS SHINRA! WE HAVE ORDERS FROM PRESIDENT SHINRA TO TAKE YOU BACK TO HIS OFFICE IMMEDIANTLY!" yelled one of the guards; everyone began to step towards the walls making a clear path for them. Rufus felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Rufus, let's go." The voice was familiar but he couldn't see his face._

"_Where is Reno?"_

"_Waiting for you," Reno's father led him out the door and into a company limo, Rufus was in big trouble._

_Rufus awoke from another flashback with the sun light blaring through his window. He could feel a light pressure on his chest and discovered Evie's arm draped on him. He turned his head to his left and saw he delicately nestled against him; she had kicked the satin sheets off of herself in the night and seemed to be shivering._

"_Evie!" whispered Rufus. She squirmed and struggled in place, her face tensing._

"_Bad dream." He said to himself. He brushed away her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She gasped into life and knocked her head into his._

"_OW OH GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" She shouted._

"_No worries," he breathed Rufus kissing her again with the same lightness as before. She smiled producing a light that gave the sun a run for its money._

"_Bad dream," she sighed kissing his nose. He smiled and tossed himself down again. She placed her head lightly on his chest and he began playing with her hair._

"_You're so warm," she smiled. He grabbed her hand is his and brought it up to his lips._

"_RISE AND SHINE *SEVGİ KUŞLAR," the door burst open reveling Reno and a larger women in a white night gown with a blue and orange apron. She had blonde hair that was in a bun and was wearing neon pink slippers._

"_Hey boss and lady!" laughed Reno. Rufus clenched his jaw and Evie left hers dropped._

"_This is Elena's mother." Rufus informed her._

"_Oh, hello, I'm Evelynn." waved Evie._

"_What are you wearing Sevgilim**?" Evie glanced down at herself and to her horror realized that she was in a silky lavender nightgown that was way to short and had way to low of a V-neck to be wearing in front of Elena's mother. She grabbed the blankets and covered herself up turning a bright red. Rufus and Reno started laughed and were quickly hushed by Elena's mother,_

"_Now now, you will come with me Sevgilim and I will help you learn what you must do for the wedding!" she chuckled. Evie stared at Rufus,_

"_Learn what I must do?"_

"_It is a Shinra tradition to follow certain…lost to the ages….types of Turkish traditions. It's not too hard." He smiled._

"_Yes and they are very important!-"began Elena's mother._

"_But more importantly, Evie you have a scheduled appearance at "Helniva Talks" today and Boss you have a doctor's appointment, "interrupted Reno. Rufus raised an eyebrow and then stared downward at the satin sheets._

"_Helniva Talks", isn't that like a talk show?"_

"_One of the biggest talk shows on air! She is fabulous Sevgilim!" Evie nodded and than stared at the large women in the doorway,_

"_What-"_

"_It means darling, its Turkish." Reno answered._

"_Thanks, I was a little confused," laughed Evie. She climbed off the bed and kissed Rufus on the head,_

"_It seems I am needed!" she laughed standing beside Reno and Elena's mother._

_Evie was behind stage of Helniva Talks shaking. She was changed out of her charcoal sweater and jeans into a sapphire cocktail dress with black heels that must have been five inches tall. She was given a silver necklace with a huge flower pendent hanging from it, and chandelier earrings. Her hair was put into an elegant ponytail that slide down her back. She kept sliding her engagement ring around her finger nervously. No doubt they'll ask about this._

"_Evie? DARLING!" shouted a high pitched voice that was followed by skinny arms wrapping around her and then a tall lady in a golden gown plop down next to her on the large red couch. Evie had never seen the women before but she had assumed she knew Evie's name because she worked here._

"_Hello," said Evie keeping her poise, she was still going to be a Shinra and with that came a certain attitude and manor of behavior._

"_Sally!" she the woman shaking Evie's hand rapidly. Evie shook back but stared at her trying to figure out who this woman was._

"_Oh, you probably know me as Helniva!" she chuckled._

"_Wait, your Helniva?"_

"_In the flesh,"_

"_But you just said your name was Sally…"_

"_Yes, that is my actually name. Helniva is a stage name that I use to catch the attention of more viewers. Those Turks won't watch anything but their own kind, so I become their own kind!" she laughed. Evie smiled trying to seem as if she agreed. Reno flashed into her brain, so did Elena, Tseng, Rude, all amazing people…and Turks….they didn't fit that stereotype…they watched everything on TV._

"_That can't be true!"_

"_But it is, that is why I am so popular! Anyway, I came here to tell you that I will have a co-host Samara Hiplos, she is an acclaimed fashion editor, I am sure you recognize the name," Evie didn't, "well, time for the show! See you in a couple minutes." Sally hugged her again and walked off towards the left._

_Evie stared at her ring and before she knew it was called onto the stage._

_She walked out to a huge applause and seemed to come to life. She began waving and smiling at people until she reached the large couch at the middle of the set._

"_Hello!" she said loudly._

"_Hello Evelynn! Now, we are going to start this interview immediately, with your thoughts from this scene!" Sally pointed to the screen behind them which was playing her walking out during the press conference that happened not too long ago._

_Meanwhile, hours away from the studio, sat Rufus, Reno, Rude, and Elena. They were all glued to the screen watching Evie describe her "play by play" of the press conference, Rufus seemed to take more interest and watched with more vigor and importance than the rest._

"_Well, when I first walked in I was so nervous, it was my first press conference and I was really nervous about what I would have to say and just being up there. Then at this point I had calmed down, Rufus er Mr. Shinra had already answered the question but seemed to be hanging on it….Now here I had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden Reno appeared and was lowering Rufus er Mr. Shinra and I just stared trying to figure it out. Now I realized that Reno was bracing him and he was on his knees and I knew automatically what was going on and I just started crying uncontrollably because I was just so ecstatic. I felt so bad because he had asked the question and when I was finally able to talk it was almost ten seconds later!"_

_When they were done walking about the press conference they made small talk about her background, how her father was a professional actor and that her mother died when she was only five. They also talked about how she first met Rufus at an ice cream parlor in a small sector of Midgar and how they had become friends ever since. Just as the interview began to wrap up they mentioned the ring._

"_Oh yes, the ring!" smiled Evie bringing her hands off her lap and showing it towards the audience._

"_Well, there is a bit of an explanation with it. So as you can see it is a silver ring with a oval shape where the stone is. Well, the diamond is three carat diamond with platinum clasps. On the silver oval outline are sapphires and the ring is also engraved with Love Always which is my favorite saying. Now, the history behind this ring is a bit absurd! In the Shinra family, since Rufus um Mr. Shinra's grandmother, a piece of the engagement ring is passed on. So his grandmother's engagement ring is the diamond with the platinum decorations, his mother's engagement ring is that with the sapphire oval outline, and then mine has the engraving and one extra branch of platinum on the diamond that spreads across the diamond."_

"_Well it is fabulous, modern, stunning, and I am sure every woman on this planet is jealous of you, I'm jealous!' laughed Sally. Evie smiled and the interview ended._

_She walked back stage and Reno was waiting for her outside with the limo. He clapped her on the back and said,_

"_Great job champ!"_

"_Thanks! I was so nervous, was I stiff?"_

"_Not at all!" smiled Reno, they both climbed into the limo and after about two hours they were outside the ShinRa apartments._

_She met Rufus in his room. He was sitting on the big white sheeted bed with the sun blinding inward._

"_Hey baby," she smiled climbing onto the bed and plopping down next to him._

"_Nice interview," he whispered into her hair. She smiled and curled closer to him._

"_You remembered the ice cream parlor," he kissed her forehead._

"_How could I forget?"_

_*Sevgi Kuslar: Love Birds (Turkish)_

_**Sevgilim: Darling (Turkish)_


	3. Faster 03

Under Pressure

03: Faster 

_Rufus walked slowly down the stairs, making sure to make as much noise as possible as he walked against the metallic floors past his father's office,_

"_Where are you going Rufus?" said Mr. Shinra's voice, low, and unemotional._

"_Out," responded Rufus walking out the door and meeting Reno and Evelynn in the parking deck for the offices._

"_Surprised he let you out," laughed Reno._

"_I could say the same about your father," smiled Rufus jumping into the front seat of the stunning, silver Force Flush and revved the engine. _

_The speed down the streets pushing the Force Flush to almost maximum speed, they were at Klauds in no time. The women at the door was, as always, stunning in large heels and a short cocktail dress,_

"_Go ahead in Mr. Shinra," she smiled. When they walked into the huge dance room the purple lights flashed directly upon them and the music seemed to get louder. Girls practically ran over each other to greet them, and for the second week in a row Rufus felt like dancing. Reno seemed to be working a crowd of eight girls so he decided to dance with Evelynn. _

_The first thing about her dancing Rufus noticed, was that is was not stereotypical club dancing, she was not practically stripping before him like most girls, in fact, she was not doing anything that would have led to sex at all, she was just having a good time. That was what made her dancing the sexist, that she didn't even have to try and he wanted, no needed her. _

_The night seemed to go by too fast, and soon they were driving to Evelynn's house to drop her off and then back to the apartments, and all Rufus could think of was how amazing Evelynn was. _

Evelynn woke up with the sun burning her eyes and immediately noticed that Rufus was not next to her. She bolted up and searched the room and saw no signs of him, not clothes on the floor, no door wide open, nothing. She shot out of bed and ran out the door, hundreds of people walked around outside going up and down escalators, she stared suddenly aware that they were all starring at her and he silk nightgown.  
>"OH GOD!" she screamed running back for the room that seemed to fade further and further-<p>

"Evie, I have to go, I will see you around dinner," rang out Rufus' voice, stern and serious.

"W-where are you going?" she gasped trying to wake up.

"Doctors," she could feel him rolling his eyes next to her.

"Good luck babe," she felt his lips press against her forehead and heard the electric wheel chair roll out of the wall to meet either Reno or Rude.

Though she was so tired she needed to get up and get dressed, going to the doctors was never a good day in ShinRa. She slipped into black dress pants and an off the shoulder knitted purple sweater with simple black flats. Her brown hair swiped her shoulders. She had already wasted ten minutes and knew chaos would be awaiting her at headquarters, so she quickly hopped into the nearest mean of transportation and was at the offices two minutes later. Headquarters, as she had guessed, was hectic, everyone wanted to know where "the boss" was and what they needed to do; Evelynn checked his computer and after an hour was able to tell them where and what they need to be doing, leaving her with nothing to do but worry for Rufus.

Reno waited outside the doctor's office waiting for Rufus to finish; his hands were shaking leaving everyone in the waiting room to stare at him.

"Its' getting worse," sighed the doctor.

"I could have told you that," snarled Rufus.

"We still have not found a cure-"

"ALL THAT MONEY AND TIME AND YOU HAVEN'T FOUND A CURE!"

"We are trying but-"

"NO BUTS! YOU SAID THREE MONTHS AND $3,000 AND YOU WOULD HAVE THIS DONE!"

"I know sir but this is a lot-"

"I DON'T CARE! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I WILL DIE!" Rufus immediately stopped yelling,

"I know, but his is so much more complicated than we originally thought." sighed the doctor.

"Whatever, you have three months-"

"Sir, please let me finish the check-"

"You have wasted four hours thus far on meaningless tests and waiting, if you need more time _do not_ ask _me_ to wait when I return in three months." He threw open the door and met Reno at the elevator. When the large chrome door closed they finally talked,

"How did it go?"

"This 'doctors' are morons; all this crap for them to tell me it is getting worse! Do they not realize I can die for this?"

"D-don't talk that way," whispered Reno; they were silent until they reached ShinRa headquarters.

From the sheer look on Rufus and Reno's melancholy faces Evelynn felt tears rise in her eyes.

"Not good?" she whispered to Reno as Rufus went into his office and closed the door. Reno shook his head in response.

"O-O-Oh….oh God-"she began sobbing into Reno's shoulders and practically ripping at him for support.

"I know," whispered Reno; tears now streaming down his eyes.

About an hour later Evelynn knocked on the office door bearing a plate of steak and potatoes.

"The doors open," escaped his voice. She quickly slipped inside and saw that he had been working vigorously on _something_.

"I heard about the visit-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, I don't either." She tried to smile, placing the food on his desk. He nodded in thanks and looked up at her smiling.

"What?" she said self-consciously starring at herself for an embarrassing flaw.

"You look so amazing today," he responded starring at her.

"REALLY!" the sarcasm in her tone apartment, "I thought we would have some depressing conversation and her you are ruining the moment!"

"How does that song go? You're so delicious," he added melodiously causing Evelynn to smile.

"Own me, you own me-"

"You are so cheesy!"

"Come here," She walked over and he grabbed her hands and began to hum along to Faster by Matt Natanson. Evelynn began to twirl in slow circles and dancing around his desk humming with him, the days previous struggles faded and they "danced" into the monorail that connected the office and the apartments, and eventually into the bedroom.


End file.
